The New Girl
by InsomniacRin
Summary: There's a tournament in America and it requiers 6 beybladers. What happens when a girl is put on the team. What wil Kai do


Chapter 1

**_The year 2007_**

"Hurry up. Mr. Dickenson told us to meet him in the lobby at 8 o'clock." Rei yelled to Chief. (Tyson and Max shyared a room, Rei and Chief shared a room, and Rai got his own since he was the captain.)

He looked around the room. It was nice and clean. He walked over to Tyson and Max's room.

"Open up you guys." said Rei.

"Hold on." yelled Max.

Rei herd feet on the other side of the door. Then Max appeared.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You and Tyson have to clean this room up before Mr. Dickenson gets here. He said he needed to show us something." said Rei told Max.

"Okay we'll be down in a minute."said Max.

"Alright see you guys down stairs." Rei said.

He turned around and walked toward Kai's room.

"Kai, you need to come down to..." Rei didn't get to finish his sentence.

Kai opened the door stepped out and shut the door behind him.

"What?" Kaii asked in his usual cold voice.

"A...nothing." Rei stuttered.

"Go." said Kai.

Rei turned areound and walked down to the lobby. Kai followed. Rei was talking to Chief as Max and Tyson came down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" asked Rei.

"You said we had to clean." Tyson replied.

No one payed any attention to Tyson's responce because Mr. Dickenson walked thorugh the front lobby doors.

"Hello, Kai. Tyson, Rei, Max, Chief. It's good to see you again. As you all know I'm here to inform you that the next tournament is in America and to introduce you to someone." said Mr. Dickenson.

He stepped to the side and a girl with light violet bangs with dark violet hair stepped forward. She had black baggy pants, a dark purple turtle neck muscle shirt spike braclets on her biceps, a silver chain as a choker neckless with a dark blue-purple stone at the end of a black thread that stopped just above her breasts, golden/amber eyes, and the top of her right ear was pierced twice.

"Kai, Rei, Tyson, Max, Chief I would like you to meet Tir Ivanka. She's from...well I don't know exactly where she's from, but I do know that she came from Northern Russia. She'll be your knew teammate for the Beyblade tournament in America." Mr. Dickenson explained.

Tyson litterally lost his head.

"Are you kidding! We can't have a girl on the team. It would ruin our reputation."

"Give her a chance." Kai said.

Everyone frose and looked at Kai. Even Tir.

"If she's from any part of Russia she'll be good." said Kai.

"You are very obbservent Kai." said Tir.

Her voice was clean and smooth, but cold and harsh at the same time. Everybody looked at her.

"Well I still say she will bring badluck to the team." Tyson said.

"I bet she can beat you." said Max.

"No she can't. No girl is gonna beat me at my own sport." yelled Tyson.

"Yes, she can." Max

"No she can't"Tyson

"Yes." Max

"No." Tyson

"Yes." Max

"No." Tyson

"Yes." Max

"Oh, fine. I'll battle her. Let's go." Tyson said angrily.

Everyone followed Tyson to the prctice stadium.

"Don't feel sorry for yourself if you get deffeated by a man." boused Tyson.

Tir just stared at him. No exspression on her face. They walked up to the stadium and positioned themselves opposite of each other.

"Let er rip!" yelled Tyson.

Both blades entered the arean at the same time.

"Go Dragoon." Tyson commanded.

Dragoon rushed towards Tir's beyblade, but when Dragoon hit Tir's beylbade, he flew out of the rink.

'What! How?" screamed Tyson.

"You won't get very far in the tournament if keep relaying on you beyblades attacks. Sometimes the best attack is defence." said Tir.

Anyone who was watching the battle were wide-eyed. Even Kai.

"Did you get that Dizzy?" asked Chief.

"No, it all happened to fast, but I did get some information on the Tir girl,

**The Profile of:**

Name: Tir Ivanka

Age: 15 years

Hair Color: violet

Eye Color: Golden/Amber

Beyblade: Bledra, Beast Queen

Bit Beast: Bledra

Has a bad ego against players who cheat

or don't play by the rules. And is known

to have put a couple of guys in the hospital

for those purposes. She hasn't been beatin

since the Beyblade tournament in 1999.

"Thanks Dizzy." said Chief.

"Well, how many guys did she acctually put into the hospital" questioned Tyson.

"Let's see here...Wow, that is not what I would call a couple." replied a shocked Chief.

"Well, how many?" asked Tyson.

"Um,100." Chief told him.

"100!"

Tyson turned a white as a ghost.

"Well, now you know, not to mess with someone like me." said Tir.

"I say we put her on the team." said Kai.

"Well then it's settled." said a happy Mr. Dickenson.

"Now I'll leave you to unpack." he told them.

Rei walked up to Tir and told her to follow him. He lead her upstairs to Kai's room.

"You'll have to share a room with Kai. Since we don't have any extras."explained Rei.

"Yeh, sure." replied Tir.

Tir walked into Kai's room and slammed the door on Rei's face.

"That was rude." said Rei.

Then he went back downstairs. On his way down he saw Kai walking back up. Kai walked righ past him and went into his room. When he got inside he heard the shower running and guessed that Tir was in there. He walked passed the bathroom and went to sit out on the balcony. After about a half an hour Tir came out with a towel wrapped around her torso and dropps of water running from her hair down her skin. She didn't notice Kai was back till she heared the balcony doory slid open and then close right afterward. Tir looked up and saw Kai staring at her. She ingnored him and went back to looking for her pajamas. _(It was about 10 o'clock at night.) _Kai walked over to his bed and grabbed his bag from underneath it and pulled out dark blue pajama bottoms and walked over to the bathroom, but Tir beat him to it. While Tir was in the bathroom Kai changed right in the middle of the room. He put his clothes back in his bag and layed on his bed _(He had no shirt on.)_ After about 5 minutes Tir came back out in black bottoms and a violet tanktop. She stopped and looked at Kai. He had his eye's closed and was laying on his back. Tir put her clothes in her bag and took out her sktchbook and pencils. She climbed up onto the bed and leaned aganist the wall. Then opened her book to a new page and started drawing. It took her a couple of minutes to draw, but toward the end of her picture Tir started to get tired and fell asleep. Her sketch was laying right next to her.

3:00 am

Kai woke up and saw Tir laying in an unconfortable potition, so he got up and walked over to her bed and picked her up, then he layed her accross the bed. Something suddenly caught his eye. He notioced the sketchbook close by. Kai picked it up and looked at it. He was surprized. The person in the picture looked exactlly like him. Then he saw the date, artist, and person who was draw and was amazed.

**'How is she able to draw so well?' **Kai asked himself.

Kai set the book back down and went back to sleep. At about 6 in the morning Tir woke and noticed she was underneath the covers.

**'How did I get underneath the covers? I don't remember moving?' **Tir questioned herself at the thought.

Then she saw that her sketchbook was moved to the side.

**'I bet Kai moved me." **She told herself.

Tir got up out of bed and grabbed her clothes. She didn't bother going to the bathroom to change because she knew that Kai wouldn't wake up. She changed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and watched her eggs cook. After awhile Kai came down and saw Tir eating eggs and toast.

"Do you always get up this early?" asked Kai.

"Yes. If you want some you can have it." stated Tir.

"Have what?" asked Kai.

"Breakfast stupid." Tir told him.

Ka walked over to the stove and put some eggs on a plate and some toast in the toaster.

**Michan-kat: hope you like the story. I know it doesn't sound so good now but I'll make it better. Please review**


End file.
